


Przepraszam, Sammy

by Lunks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunks/pseuds/Lunks





	Przepraszam, Sammy

Naciął mu gardło i przytknął do niego swoje usta. Odchylił jego podbródek, by odsłonić otwartą ranę.  
\- Proszę, nie - wyszeptał Gabriel. W jego oczach szkliły się łzy.  
Lucyfer zaśmiał się, zmuszając twarz Sama do uśmiechu.   
\- Oj, Gabe. Czy ty się nigdy niczego nie nauczysz?  
Archanioł zacisnął powieki. Nie chciał więcej patrzeć na tę twarz, słuchać ukochanego głosu wiedząc, że słowa należą do kogoś innego. Szatan znów pochylił się, by się napić. Wówczas Gabriel wykorzystał okazję i wyciągnął mu zza paska swoje własne, wcześniej odebrane ostrze. Bez namysłu wbił je w krzyż Lucyfera.  
\- Przepraszam, Sammy - wyszeptał Gabriel, przyciskając do siebie ciało Winchestera.


End file.
